Pleased to meet you, can you guess my name?
by Code name Messiah
Summary: {AU} All of the chars of GW are in another reality where a power struggle between two guilds clutches to the lives of 5 young boys. More details inside


Author: Messiah  
  
Title: Pleased to meet you, can you guess my name?  
  
WTF: Ok it's an AU fic with yaoi guy/guy stuff. Don't like don't read. Being an assassin is hard, especially when you always have a different name. Try to find the chars of GW her as the story goes on you'll find out who's who. I no own you no sue and flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sean!! Sean!!"  
  
.don't call me that.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"...here.I'm.here."  
  
I know you can't hear me.  
  
  
  
Every thing hurts so much. I really messed up this time. Everything stings, burns, aches. I couldn't move even if I sold my soul to the devil to make me. My chest feels like it's gonna cave in, it hurts so much to even breath. I'm gonna die soon, I know it.  
  
He's gonna be so mad when he finds me, most likely not breathing. He'll probably curse me six ways from Sunday, saying how I was reckless and stupid. But it was well worth it. I didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
  
  
I used my life to save his, pretty chivalrous don't you think? Me of all people, the "good guy". I miss him..I really do. I really wish he was here, but then again maybe not. I wouldn't want him to see me die. It's really boring just laying here but I guess I'll wait it out.  
  
  
  
"Help, .some one please." Oh god I'm begging, please don't find me, please, please. Heh and yet again I beg. Death taken by its own, pretty fitting if you think about it, or more ironic. I've taken more lives than I ever could save. At least this life I save will mean something to me, even if it is only one.  
  
Woah, my head really hurts, I can't even focus, and my eyes are getting blurry. I still remember stuff though. I guess this is the part where your life flashes before your eyes. It wasn't my whole life though. That would be too long and boring. Nope, good o'le death knew just what to show me in my final moments.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I really didn't want the job, but mingling with people wasn't so bad. It's just now I was forced to do it. They weren't exactly normal people either. The boss enrolled me into a pretty fancy pants school. This is supposed to be where 'he' enrolled too. That smart ass bastard that got the jump on me from before. It's his fault I'm here, oh he was gonna pay big.  
  
  
  
I strolled past the steel bared gates with their twists and turns. The campus was overwhelming and undoubtedly colossal, but the rich layout wasn't my scene. Full of life and vibrant warmth, yet it gave off an air that was so dead. It was lush and luxurious, definitely didn't look like any school I've seen in a while. This was top-notch stuff, beautiful flowerbeds,  
  
well cut grass, tall majestic trees, and brass and trim on all the buildings. You can actually feel the pompous attitude oozing off the walls. One thing did catch my attention, more than anything else.  
  
  
  
The large stone bass was circular and expanded the walkway. The water was so splendidly clear, it sparkled as rays of sun where caught in its small billowing waves. A tall pillar rose prominently and there she stood, in a majestic silence, a picture of ultimate human talented perfection. At the top of the pillar her arms stretched out, caressing the wind in a large cradle, looking forward with an eternal smile.  
  
Her hair billowed as everything else was still and no clothes hid her body as large wings jutted from her back reaching out as she did. There were no defining lines, just endless areas of smooth marble skin. I sat down gazing up at her in all her glory and triumph. The artist must have loved her, to make her so radiant past her dark color, to welcome all who saw her with  
  
arms wide open and a smile to match. I had never admired something so much as that statue, I was so drawn into it and I grinned, sitting on the base watching her.  
  
A circle of stone pillars with wonderful curves and arcs protected her and past her was the main building. I turned my attention past her to look at the main entrance , most likely where the officials were. It was something so huge, so beautiful, yet so eerie and sickening to me, maybe like that beautiful building in India or where ever. The one that's actually a tomb.  
  
  
  
I felt belittled; I didn't want to be here. Even the marble maiden with all her cold stone warmth couldn't persuade me to stay. I looked down at my feet and held my forehead, it started to ache. All these other people around me, staring, walking, or just sitting. Snotty rich kids talking about absolutely nothing, this bunch of soulless people were supposed to be the "cream of the crop". Talk about a bad harvest.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright? I heard a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" When I picked up my head I saw two small puddles of dark navy eyes.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you look a little pale, have you talked to the nurse?"  
  
  
  
"Nah I'm ok, thanks though." What a bull shitter I am .  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you know where the student rooms are by any chance?" I didn't think of it before but I didn't know where the hell anything was in this place.  
  
  
  
"Yes I do," Taking her hand; she slipped it through her stubby locks of ebony hair. She had a small frame, yet stocky, not from fat, but a more toned out thickness. Not overly beautiful, but cute, you know what I mean right?  
  
  
  
Her skin was perfect, above all things. A dark opal with out a trace of a blemish. She had somewhat of a smoothed out hourglass figure. She had to be on some sort of sports team to have such solid legs.  
  
  
  
"You new here?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah just enrolled, couldn't find my way out of a paper bag in this place though." She covered her mouth with her slim long fingers, was it really that funny?  
  
  
  
"Come on I'll show you." She took a few steps back, brushing some wrinkles out of her blue pleaded skirt.  
  
  
  
"I'm Laura." She said with a cheerful smile. It looked fake, like a smile for a picture.  
  
  
  
"How lucky I was to find you." I took her hand and kissed the skin above her knuckles. Man, I was really hamming it up; I don't know why I was even talking so proper, must be the rich kid germs spreading or something.  
  
  
  
I looked up to her face; her cheeks were painted a light crimson. How delicate she looked then. As if at any given moment I would break her fine porcelain skin. She gave me a wry smile with a turn of her head.  
  
  
  
"It's this way." She turned away from me, cutting across the slick grass to another thin stone walkway. I walked along side her. She talked most of the time, telling me about the school and how much she loved it here. Apparently she was here on scholarship for swimming, which explains the legs. She had a hint of an accent, Eastern European, most likely Germany.  
  
  
  
She talked on but most of it droned out and all I could hear was a soft humming. I could catch her scent, no perfume; thank god I hate that stuff. It was thick, something like the air after a rainstorm. Clean, fresh, but very, very thick. I didn't notice it, but I was drawing closer to her, she was much shorter than I was, the top of her head was in my view and I came closer to the lovely scent.  
  
  
  
I could only tell that something was wrong when I didn't hear that humming any more. I stopped to look down at her face, which was flushed again.  
  
"Something wrong?" I tried to cover the odd silence.  
  
  
  
"N.no," She stammered. "Were almost there."  
  
  
  
Our little travel brought us to several long brick buildings that stretched down on either side of the walkway. There were a bunch of other students there, just conversing. All in their proper blue and grey uniforms, what an ugly color combination, must be to dull stimulus or something.  
  
"Ok this is it, the left side is the girl's dorm, and the right side is the boy's dorm."  
  
I moved over to the left looking at all the room numbers.  
  
"Hey I said the left side is the girl's dorm!"  
  
  
  
"I know." I gave her a mischievous smirk, but laughed it off head over to the right. She giggled again, much louder this time.  
  
  
  
"So which ones yours?" I asked playfully.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked in all honestly, how lovely and innocent honesty can be, I really liked Laura.  
  
  
  
"Well I might get lonely at night and need some company." I winked, but it took her much to long to understand what I meant. She blushed again and said I was a pervert, but smiled sticking her tongue out.  
  
  
  
"See ya later." and ran down the rest of the walkway.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing Laura." I said waving to her running back. I forgot to give her my own name. Oh well, next time. There would definitely be a next time. "Ok number 12." It didn't take too long; the numbers were all in order. Climbing the small flight of stairs, a few long pieces of light caramel floor boards where under my feet. Three doors where now before me, one to the left, one to the right, and one smack dab in front of me. Soft murmurs came from the door on the right, obviously not my room; I begged and absolutely refused to go if I had to share a room. I walked forward to inspect the first room, turning the greased knob; my fingers slipped slightly as I pushed it open.  
  
  
  
How damp, it's so dark, aren't there any windows? The hell kinda room is this? Feeling blindly along the wall, hitting a smooth switch, the lights flashed on. No wonder, my questioning made me feel very stupid. The ceramic glass sink gleamed and there were small green rugs on the furthered caramel floor. I herd a faint dripping from the surprisingly large shower. The tub and sink material matched the floor and everything else in the room where in hues of green. It was trying desperately to match and look not all that disgusting. I shut the door and wiped my filmy palm on my pant leg, I shouldn't really be complaining where I come from. Its just I expected better from this place, that's all. I was lucky to see the floor in my home, but here I wasn't a vagabond. Here I could at least act like something more, for a while.  
  
  
  
Ignoring my returning memories, I burst into the left door rather suddenly. I almost tripped and fell on my face; the door hit something pushing me back. It was all the things I had sent before me, I think they just filled them with news papers so it wouldn't see odd if I just came as is, in front of the fucking door. I moved the few boxes out of the way stacking them against the wall. Hey, this place wasn't bad. Kinda spacious, I like that. I couldn't help but grin, I threw my hands up and spun around on the wood floor. Yes wood, not that splintered crap outside the door; this was the real shit. Polished over and over until it shone like the sun its self. I took off my penny loafers, the horrible little toe crammers, and put them in the wonderful double door closet. The hell would I want to sneak to Laura's dorm for, she'd want to come to mine. Unless, they all look like this, I hope not. The boss said I'd get the best of the best and so far this looked like it!  
  
  
  
The carpets had all pretty patterns and felt soft under my feet. My feet? I bent down almost falling over to pull off my socks and wiggled my toes on the plush carpet. It tickled and I actually smile warmly, this felt great. But the bed, the bed! I took a running leap and landed on my back on the fluffy matrice. "No cold crevice for me tonight" This is great; I was reeling big time. I didn't even look over the rest of the room yet when I heard a knock at my door. I swung my legs over the side and skipped to the door. Oh man, I was acting like I've been stoned. I pulled the door open and was greeted with a slightly shocked face.  
  
  
  
"Hey I heard you walk in and..I...wanted...woah!" He let himself in and gaped his mouth looking around.  
  
  
  
"This is great! It's huge." He scampered around. "You've even got your own bathroom." I did? I didn't even know, oh well, another little perk.  
  
  
  
" Oh sorry." He said sheepishly  
  
  
  
" I've Ken from the room next door, I heard you walk in and I wanted to say hi."  
  
  
  
"Hey Ken." I said with a smirk. Why was I smirking? It's not like I really was rich and could afford this.  
  
  
  
"You must be loaded, this is some high quality shit you got going here."  
  
  
  
"Heh, yeah. If you don't mind my asking Ken, where are you from? You don't sound like a snob that would be a regular around here."  
  
  
  
"Yeah you could say that." He smiled. What a nice smile he had, genuine too.  
  
  
  
"I'm a poser. My parents hit it big in the stock market and wanted to 'Further my education' as they call it. I'm from good old New York. Home of the best assholes in the world." He winked  
  
  
  
"Well thank God" how ironic. " I thought every one talked like that had a stick up their ass."  
  
  
  
He snickered quietly. "So what's your name?"  
  
  
  
"D..." I almost blurted it out, what a fuck up I am.  
  
"Sean"  
  
  
  
"Desean?" He looked at me, eyebrows arched.  
  
  
  
"Na, just Sean." I had a nervous laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Sean, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.  
  
I took it his hand in mine shaking it, grateful he didn't press the subject of me forgetting my own name. Maybe he didn't even notice.  
  
  
  
"So you got this room all to yourself huh?"  
  
  
  
"Seems so, there's only one bed."  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you'll get lonely like this?"  
  
  
  
"Why would I get lonely?" What the hell does he care?  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're not use to living in places like these, you get kinda home sick. You look just as much as a green horn as I am, and I've gotten lonely. Even though I'd hate to admit it, heh, so why the fuck am I telling you?" He chuckled to himself scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Na, I'll be just fine, but just in case." I moved over to him seductively and whispered softly into his ear. " Your room's across the hall isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Ye..yeah." He gulped.  
  
  
  
"Well, if I get lonely. I'll know whose bed to crawl into." I laughed and pushed his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You faggot." He punched me lightly in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Awe baby that hurt. You use to be so gentle with me." I pouted.  
  
  
  
"You little asshole." He smiled and jumped on me punching my chest.  
  
  
  
"Oh baby that's what I like. Rough and wild, oh yeah  
  
harder."  
  
  
  
He couldn't stop laughing and kept trying to hit me  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah Ken your so good mm mm Ken, KEN."  
  
  
  
"Man shut up already." He kept laughing and tried to cover my mouth.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!!??" The door burst open and there stood a priest. I've seen plenty of them before, but I think that he was here for different reasons.  
  
  
  
"Father Paul!" Ken said rather startled and scrambled to his feet. I stood up slowly too fixing my uniform.  
  
  
  
"What were you doing to that poor boy Ken? What have we told you about fights in school?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to do anything wrong, we were just"  
  
  
  
"Just what? You were on top of him with his mouth covered, let's see you talk your way out of this one."  
  
  
  
"Calm down, he didn't do anything.'' This guy was really being an ass.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I said he didn't do anything. We were horsing around, you know, guy stuff."  
  
  
  
"Oh don't cover for him, this boy is no one's friend. He's a delinquent."  
  
  
  
"I told you we were just horsing around. Who died and made you king?" I hate priests, they always think there so high and mighty because they're close to god, now that's a laugh.  
  
  
  
"The lord Christ!" He sneered back at me.  
  
  
  
"I thought he died for the sins of the world, not just you." Heh, what a weird day. Me defending religion.  
  
  
  
"Leave the room Ken, you are dismissed." Ken looked at me, as If he feared for my very life. That's so sweet.  
  
"See ya Ken." He nodded and went to his room. I didn't notice it before, but there was another boy behind the priest, lingering on the wall. Did this draw a crowd already? I can't see his face.  
  
  
  
"Just who do you think you are? Another snotty, spoiled child who thinks the world is theirs because daddy has a big wallet?!"  
  
  
  
" I have no 'Daddy'." I said mockingly.  
  
  
  
"What do you have Mr.?"  
  
  
  
"Carren. Sean Carren. I have me, myself, and I."  
  
  
  
"And a comedian as well, you won't last very long here unless you shape up. And just to show you don't rule the world, there has been a room change."  
  
  
  
"What?!" He had another thing coming if he thought he was getting me out of this room.  
  
  
  
"That's right." He smiled. "You'll have a roommate. It would be a sin to let all this space go to waste."  
  
  
  
The shadow behind him came forward. There stood a tangled mass of black, light brown hair, on a drooped head, he was looking at the floor. His arms hung at his side and his hands were balled into fists.  
  
  
  
"The second bed will arrive shortly." With that the priest left shutting the door.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell!!!!!!" I stomped my foot and flayed my arms. But that boy was exactly as I first saw him, not moving, not breathing, not even looking up.  
  
  
  
"Hey you alive?" I sounded really pissed, and I was. I tapped his shoulder and finally he looked up.  
  
  
  
"What?" He glared harshly at me, his grey smoldering blue eyes shot through me like shards of glass. He was Asian, from the features on his face and the shape of his eyes, I could tell easily. He was really tan for an Asian; he had mocha colored skin, did he sleep in a tanning bed or something?  
  
  
  
"What do you mean what? You're standing here like your dead or something."  
  
  
  
He did say anything, but there was a change in his eyes. Turning his body, he walked past me and lay down on the bed.  
  
  
  
"The hell are you doing?! YOUR bed is on its way remember?"  
  
  
  
"I sleep on the right side."  
  
  
  
"What?" He didn't say any more and turned facing the wall and I stood staring at his back. Another knock came to the door.  
  
"Well aren't I just Mr. Fucking Popular today?" I was kinda happy it was Ken and not the priest with the bed.  
  
  
  
"Man are you alright?" He said worried, what a sweet heart he is.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be."  
  
  
  
"Father Paul is a big ball buster around here."  
  
I looked down at my grey pants. "Nope." I looked back to Ken. "There still here." He laughed, god I can make every one laugh.  
  
  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure, it's just me and the stiff."  
  
  
  
"What?" He brushed past me and looked over to my bed at my lifeless roommate. His face, he had a peachish tone to his skin and it went rather pale suddenly. He slunk back into the hallway and move waving me with him to his room.  
  
  
  
"Hey I'll be back, don't forget to breathe now." I walked out shutting the door and followed Ken.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"You don't know who that is!?"  
  
  
  
"Should I?"  
  
  
  
He sighed and pushed his hand through his auburn hair. Was he sweating? I could smell salt. "That's Takashi, he's one mean son of a bitch. He's gotten into a lot of trouble for fighting."  
  
  
  
"Why would they put him with me?"  
  
  
  
"He's pretty rich like you so they must have stuck you with him but he kicked the shit out of his last room mate."  
  
  
  
"If he's so bad, why not give him his own room?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, it would seem like a smart idea."  
  
  
  
I stayed in Ken's room the rest of the night, even when the new bed came by. He was a nice guy, he was telling me all the odds and ends of the school. When to cut class, who and who not to piss off, what girls were easy, what guys would beat you for looking at them, you know all the important things to human life.  
  
  
  
I liked Ken a lot, he looked so innocent with his freckled face, but he too got into a lot of trouble for fighting. Why am I circled around the ruff crowd? I think he liked me too, he always had a pleasing smile to his face when he spoke to me.  
  
It was around 10:30 when Tyler strode into the room. That was Ken's roommate, he told me snuck out a lot to see some girl or whatever and showed up whenever. Captain of the football, soccer, and wrestling team.  
  
He was a Jerk, but he was huge! I thought his uniform would burst beneath his hulking frame, god he was massive. He had dull azure eyes and cream colored hair, he looked really shocked to see me there, so with out introduction or question I got up and said my good byes to Ken shutting the door on my way out of the room.  
  
Now, what happened next was a totally surprise to me. There was this girl in front of my door begging Takashi to come out! She whined and whimpered and jumped up and down showing the skin of her upper thigh that her black leggings didn't cover. At least that girl uniforms looked good.  
  
  
  
"Please Takashi open up, it took me forever to find you!"  
  
  
  
".That's what I was hoping."  
  
  
  
"Don't be like that open up!" She placed her hands on her hips and shook her long dull blonde hair, a lot of blondes in this school. Some strands got stuck in her dark navy blazer and she finally notice I was there.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" She turned all the way around looking at me.  
  
Her hair bound in two small braids tied behind her head as the rest flowed down, and yet another pair of blue eyes. Blue was starting to be my least favorite color.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." She seemed so embarrassed and ran down the steps.  
  
I strode to the door knocking lightly "Oh please Takashi let me in." I whined. "I promise to do all the things you like." The door swung open rather suddenly, as if he was right by the door the whole time. He glared at me with his lifeless eyes.  
  
  
  
".She gone?."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes most desired one!" He frowned more and walked away.  
  
  
  
"Hey if you wanted some privacy for your girl I understand. Want me to go get her and I'll go for a walk?"  
  
  
  
".No."  
  
"Hey I don't mind, look I'll get her right now." I didn't even turn my heel and he slammed his fist onto a desk.  
  
  
  
".I said no." As calm as day, you couldn't even tell he was mad. He lifted his hand and sat down on the desk chair. It must have been his desk; I hadn't seen it before.  
  
  
  
".She's not my girl. Just some one who follows me."  
  
  
  
"Oh I get ya." I shut the door and locked it, she sounded like the typed that'd just walk up and open it.  
  
  
  
"Hey sorry I was so harsh with you before, kind of a rocky start, lets try again." I pushed off from the doorframe and headed towards him. "I'm Sean."  
  
  
  
"I don't care, I'm only going to say this once. I'm not here to make friends, I do what I want, leave when I want and I don't expect you to give me any question about it. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
  
  
"Hey that's cool, you gotta keep off all those teenage groupies with the I'm Mr. Asshole fuck off and die attitude right?" Why do things never go right for me, if death was my buddy why did he make life suck?  
  
  
  
He huffed at me folding his arms over his chest, "Just watch yourself and I won't have to kill you."  
  
  
  
Now I was always told I never knew when to stop or keep my mouth shut. This was a shining example.  
  
  
  
"Well now that we have everything cleared Mr. Bond, I'm going to sleep as to not interfere with your life plan." And I chugged m way over to his/my old bed. 


End file.
